


I'll Wait

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort from reader, Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam Winchester, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader stayed behind on a hunt to appease Sam's protective side. Sam was seriously injured and the reader is by his side to take care of him the whole way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

This hunt was particularly difficult, the werewolf kept moving. The Winchesters couldn’t pin down an exact location. You felt helpless. You were back at the bunker as Sam had insisted. He knew you could handle a hunt but you had agreed to sit back every now and again to appease his protective side. Sam had always wanted to keep you safe and away from hunting but after the wendigo killed your parents there was nothing he could do but let you hunt the damn thing.

You had met the younger Winchester while hunting with your parents years before. He and his brother had showed up just as you had finished slicing the head off the last vamp in a nest. When you had turned and your [Y/E/C] eyes met his hazel ones you had been entranced. He had stared at you, mouth slightly open with a look of adoration spread across his handsome, dimpled face. Dean’s gaze followed his younger brother’s and then turned to your parents, who had shrugged in acceptance. They knew when you wanted something you got it.

It took one night with Sam and you were hooked. His complete attention had been on you even when other women had tried to pull him away. His eyes were locked and you couldn’t help but feel like the only girl at the crummy dive bar you had retired to.

The loud crack of thunder pulled you from your reverie. Nights like this had always taken you to a place where you desperately needed Sam beside you. His strong arms holding you close to his chest as his hands ran down your sides, back up, and through your hair. His touch was always what you needed to fall asleep. The storm raged outside as you curled yourself in the bed that you shared with the younger Winchester.

When you closed your eyes images of hazel eyes and long, soft brown hair danced behind the lids. Sleep evaded your troubled mind. The only thing you could focus on was how much you missed the man you had grown to love over the last four years. When you phone began incessantly buzzing against the night stand you pulled your eyes open and smiled down at Sam’s name lighting up the screen.  

“Hey, Baby.” Your voice was low and tired as you answered the phone.   
“[Y/N]…” Dean’s voice was the one that met yours and the despair that called out from the other end of the line was enough to let you know something horrible had happened.

“Dean! What’s going on? Why isn’t Sam calling me?!” The silence did nothing to calm your nerves. Something had happened. Something was wrong. There was no doubt in your mind.

“Sam's… Things… Cas is here… He’s trying to fix it…” Your heart stopped beating. Cas was there? Sam was bad enough they needed Cas?

“W-what happened?” Your voice was a broken whisper. The man you loved was lying somewhere hundreds of miles away, broken, and you were powerless to fix him.

“It was bad… He got thrown… Two stories.” The sound that escaped your throat didn’t sound human, it was something between a sob and a scream.

“As s-soon a-as Cas is d-done t-tell him t-to come g-get m-me…” Dean let out a sigh but didn’t answer you immediately.

“Sweetheart, I don’t know if you want to see him like this…” The strength returned to you with that sentence.

“Dean Winchester, you are not keeping me from Sam when he’s hurt this badly! You are not going to tell me I won’t be there for him! I should have been on that case!” Instantly Dean submitted hearing the fire seeping through your tone.

“Okay, Cas will be there when he’s done all he can here.” The line went dead and you slumped into your bed. Sam was hurt. Sam was hurt badly enough it took Cas more than a few seconds to help him. Sam might die. You couldn’t lose Sam. You needed him, he was everything to you, he was the man that saved you from your depression when your parents were gone, he was the one that kept the smile on your face when things were especially dark.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later that Cas popped into your room, a sullen look settled on his face. “[Y/N], I’ve done everything in my power, if you still want to see Sam we should go.” You were on your feet in an instant and Cas pressed his fingers to your forehead. The world tilted and you were standing in a motel room. It was dingy and dirty just like every one you had shared with the Winchesters. Your eyes fixed on the far bed. Sam was lying there. His eyes were shut and though you could see no external injuries you knew things were bad.

“Sam?” The voice that passed your lips was nothing more than a whisper and he didn’t stir. Your feet moved of their own accord, carrying you to his bedside. This was a dream, it had to be, Sam couldn’t be lying here broken in front of you. Kneeling down you rested your hand atop his. “Baby?” His breath was shallow, but there. He was still alive but he wouldn’t wake. Cas didn’t know if he would be okay. No one could tell you if the man you loved was going to live.

* * *

You stayed by Sam’s bed for the next few days, watching over him diligently. Nothing was going to pull you away from his side. When he woke he would see you were there. You would have water for him to sip and kisses for his lips. Dean would leave for short periods, always returning with food. He would insist that you eat and you would, just enough to appease him. When you fell asleep in the chair by Sam’s bed you would wake with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

“[Y/N], you should get some real rest…” Dean sounded hesitant, as if he was approaching a feral animal that could attack him at any moment. “Sam would want you to…”

“Don’t. I’m not leaving him. He wouldn’t leave me, I’m not leaving him.” You eyes never left the closed lids of Sam’s as he laid there in his unconscious state. Dean would fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, watching you as you doted over Sam, bending his legs so they weren’t stiff when he woke, wiping the sleep build up away from his eyes, always making sure he wouldn’t be too cold or too hot when he came to.

Once you heard the soft snores emanating from Dean’s bed you would hum to Sam. His favorite songs passing your lips. When you finished that, quotes from his favorite books were next. You had thought that surrounding him with the sounds of his favorite things would pull him back to you. When you exhausted those things you retold the happiest memories from the four years you had spent with the Winchesters.

“Remember that meadow in the middle of Wyoming with all the purple little flowers? Dean had found some girl the night before and still wasn’t back to the motel. You looked at me and said I deserved to be observed in a place of beauty. I remember laughing and thinking we were in freaking Wyoming in the middle of no where, waiting on your brother and you were worried about the background when you looked at me. We hot wired a car and just drove. It felt like forever in that tiny little Ford Escort. You were too big and I had to drive, you remember that?” Your voice was thick with unshed tears as you recounted your favorite day. “When you told me to stop I couldn’t see what was so special about that place until you pulled me from the car and dragged me into the field. The sun was perfect and it made your eyes even brighter than normal. I remember thinking that you had never been more handsome than you were in that moment. You looked at me and I knew I was going to be with you forever.”

You heard the bed shift under Dean as he stirred. “I remember finding purple flowers all over the motel room when I finally got back.” Dean’s voice was heavy with sleep. “You and Sam never would tell me what they were from.” A small smile touched your lips.

“They were our hide away. In that meadow it didn’t feel like the world was coming apart. We didn’t have to remember we were hunters and always would be. We could lose ourselves in each other.” You hadn’t noticed the tears streaming down your cheeks until they slipped under your chin and chilled your neck. “Now I’m just losing him…”

“He’ll wake up, [Y/N]. He’s probably faking just to listen to your praises, now.” Dean’s joking forced a tentative smile to pull at the corners of your mouth. He was always the big brother, even to you. Dean was always the one protecting you and Sam, he never thought of himself first. “It’ll be okay.”

You were still smiling slightly as you turned back to Sam. If you hadn’t known you would think he was just sleeping. He had always looked so peaceful when he slept. All the worry and stress melted from his handsome features. He looked like the man you met before the apocalypse, before the cage, before the wall broke. It was true, every hunter had a rough past, but you had always thought Sam and Dean were handed the shitty end of even that deal.

* * *

It was three days later that your heart finally beat at a regular pace again. Dean had left to get food for the two of you just like he had every day before that. You were reading to Sam from one of your favorite novels when you heard a shift on the bed. Your eyes immediately darted to the unconscious man on the bed, but he was no longer unconscious. The hazel eyes you prayed to see staring at you again were in fact doing just that, be it through half shut lids. Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at Sam in disbelief.

“Will you keep reading if I close my eyes again?” His voice was hoarse from disuse but he still managed a soft chuckle as the blush spread across your cheeks. All you wanted was to throw yourself on the bed and hold Sam to cement into your mind that he was in fact awake but he had asked you to read, so that’s what you did. Your voice shook as you continued to narrate the words on the page and tears were clouding your vision.

Sam sat quietly and listened to you finish the chapter before he slowly held his arms out to usher you into them. Your movements were slow, you didn’t know how much pain he was in. Easing into his arms you settled with your head resting gently on his strong chest. “I know that was your favorite part, I always loved watching you read it.” His smile was evident in his voice. The words wouldn’t escape your lips so you nuzzled into his chest letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

When Dean returned to the motel room his eyes shot open at the scene and he almost dropped the food in his hands. Sam simply held a finger to his own lips in signal to be quiet. You were curled into his side sleeping soundly for the first time in a week or more, depending how you slept at the bunker before the accident. He had let you cry yourself out on his chest. He knew what it felt like to think you had lost someone forever. Dean finally let himself smile at the sight that laid before him.

“Glad you’re back, Sammy.” His voice was barely a whisper but his brother heard him.

“Glad to be back. [Y/N] said it’s been a week?” Concern was plastered across the younger Winchester’s features. “That makes it, what? Friday?” Dean shook his head chuckling softly.

“Six days. It’s Thursday.” Sam’s stomach growled loudly and you stirred but didn’t wake. “She’s not going to need this for a while from the looks of it. Eat.” Dean handed Sam the burger he had brought back for you. He smiled down at you sleeping next to him before slowly unwrapping his food, careful not to make much noise and taking a bite.

“Was she here the whole time?” The tall man’s question was uttered through a barrage of chewing. Dean didn’t answer he just looked down at his own meal and nodded sullenly. He knew Sam would feel guilty that you had stayed, ignored your own needs to tend to his. “She really is something isn’t she?” When Dean’s green eyes turned to his younger brother he did see the guilt he knew would be there but he also saw unwavering adoration in his hazel eyes.

“She’s more stubborn than I am, I’ll give her that.” Amusement played across Dean’s strong features as the brothers fell silent and enjoyed their meal, your light breathing the only thing audible besides their chewing.

* * *

You felt like there was a furnace in the bed with you when you finally pulled out of your dreams. Blinking a few times to gather yourself you realized it was the middle of the night. You had been asleep for quite some time then. Trying to sit up you were immobilized. Craning your neck slightly you smiled, Sam was curled around you in a tangled mess of limbs. Suddenly you had no desire to move from that spot. Cuddling back closer to Sam you closed your eyes again reveling in the fact that you were home. It didn’t matter that it was a dusty motel room in the middle of no where, anywhere Sam held you was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my favorite Sam ideas. I love how it turned out


End file.
